1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video camera system and a method of transmitting warning information, which are suitably applied to a broadcast-use or professional-use video camera system, and an image-capture apparatus and a camera control unit to be applied in such a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a video camera used in a broadcasting station or the like is designed to check its status. Status information includes gain and electronic shutter speed of the video camera, a remaining amount of battery, and a signal level or the like. The confirmation and settings of control information on the values of those items can be performed with observation through a viewfinder or a liquid crystal monitor. Some of the status information may need to transmit a warning to a photographer using such video camera depending on a change in value of the status information and such warning information may also be displayed on the viewfinder or the liquid crystal display.
A warning may be desired when the remaining amount of the battery of the video camera becomes low or when a signal level of the subject is detected low in a detection system in the inside of the video camera. The photographer of the video camera is allowed to confirm the situation by displaying part of such kinds of warning information, which can suitably be controlled by operating a switch or a knob on the video camera.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-304241 discloses that a viewfinder connecting to a camcorder displays a warning when a value obtained by integrating the luminance in the screen has become a predetermined level or less than that.